1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for automatically processing images from a micro-array using an image processor. More particularly, this invention relates to a DNA micro-array image segmentation algorithm with statistical analysis of spot centre overlay pattern, that automatically segments sub-grids and spot positions of genetic micro-array images and is used to further obtain the intensity of the spots using the overlay pattern of spots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Micro-array image technology is a powerful tool for studying the expression of thousands of genes simultaneously. The micro-array images are obtained with different image quality making automated analysis of the micro-array spots very difficult. Some micro-array images are of a high image quality, i.e., the spots in the images are very clear without any noise in the image background. However, micro-array images with inferior image quality have some noise. Thus, the task of automated segmentation of the spots accurately and consistently must be immune to background noise as well as poor image contrast of the spots with respect to the background.
In Shams U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,349,144 and 6,577,956, there is described an automated DNA array image segmentation analysis method that is not completely automatic and has several limitations. In column 6, beginning at line 1, when a computer is used, the user selects an image file for processing, stores the image frame and displays on the display as a control image. The user is then said to select an image region and further to specify a number of columns and rows of arrayed image spots. Further, the imaging and software system described in the Shams Patent assumes that the pixel intensity corresponding to the DNA spots are greater than their surrounding background intensity values. Further, the method requires storing a frame of image information in a memory device and generating a grid in the memory device. FIG. 8 is said to illustrate an example of a general flow graph diagram for the program instructions of the computer system and the software system. The program instructions include at least two manual steps by a user in obtaining the four corners of an image area and indicating a satisfaction with grid placement.
With the large micro-arrays that are available and the large time input required for each manual step in any analysis or other processing of images, it is extremely important to provide a fully-automated method and system. Unfortunately, the systems and methods described in the Shams Patents are only partially automated and require steps that require a large time input and steps that can be eliminated entirely.